The use of actuating mechanisms are well known in a variety of different applications for the purpose of causing a desired movement of a certain element or member that is connected thereto. Typical actuating mechanisms comprise an actuator or an actuating device that is itself capable of initiating a desired movement. Actuating devices are well known in the art and can be configured to provide such initiating movement by mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic, vacuum, and combinations of these techniques.
Such actuating devices are typically controlled by a mechanical or nonmechanical means to provide such initiating movement in response to some existing or anticipated condition to cause a desired effect. Typically, such actuating devices are not connected directly to the element or member that will eventually be moved, but rather are connected to the end movement element or member by an intermediate element or a linkage of two or more intermediate elements. For example, when the actuating device is configured to initiate movement in one direction, an intermediate member or a linkage of two or more intermediate members may be used to translate the movement provided by the actuating device into a different direction and/or to facilitate attachment with end movement element that may be configured at an angle that is not aligned with the actuating device.
One application of actuating device is with turbochargers for gasoline and diesel internal combustion engines. Actuating devices can be used with turbochargers to affect movement of different members that control turbocharger performance. For example, actuating devices can be used to control the amount of exhaust gas that is directed to a turbine wheel mounted in a turbine housing. In one such example embodiment, the actuating device is connected via a suitable linkage mechanism to move a plurality of vanes that are movably mounted within the turbine housing.
Alternatively, turbochargers may make use of an actuating device to control the amount of boost pressure directed to the engine intake system by controlling the amount of exhaust gas that is directed into the turbine housing. A wastegate mechanism or valve is used in conjunction with the turbocharger to reduce the amount of exhaust gas directed from the engine to the turbine housing when a preset control parameter has been achieved. In such example, and actuating device is used to operate the wastegate valve as needed to provide the desired control over the exhaust gas entering the turbine housing.
In either such turbocharger application, the actuator or actuating device is connected to the turbocharger member to be moved via a linkage that includes a rod attached to the actuator at one of its ends, and that is attached to an adjustable rod end connector at its opposite end. The rod end connector is configured to both accommodate attachment with the rod end and provide a connection point with one or more further linkage members or elements of the movable turbocharger member.
In many applications, the actuator or actuating device is one having an internal mechanism that can be damaged should the intermediate element or member that it is connected to is moved in a manner that is contrary to the movement direction of the actuating device. For example, when the actuating device is one operated by vacuum or pneumatic principles and includes a diaphragm or the like to effect the same, rotation of the intermediate element or member, e.g., a rod, connected to the diaphragm and extending outwardly therefrom can cause the diaphragm to be damaged, thereby adversely impacting is proper functioning and shortening its service life.
Rod end connectors known in the art, and that are used as part of mechanism or linkage for attaching to a rod extending from the actuating device, while constructed to accommodate attachment with the rod are not designed to prevent an unwanted twisting or turning of the rod when the rod end connector is being attached thereto. Accordingly, the use of such convention rod end connectors are known to cause unwanted damage to the actuator or actuating device during such attachment.
It is, therefore, desired that a rod end connector be constructed in a manner that minimizes or eliminates the potential for actuator damage during attachment of the rod end connector on a rod connected to the actuator. It is also desired that such rod end connector be constructed in a manner that provides an improved degree of fixed placement on the rod when it is attached thereto, to prevent unwanted loosening that may occur during operation. It is further desired that the rod end connector be constructed in a manner that provides a reduced degree of friction between itself and a further connection member, element, or linkage to facilitate ease of actuating mechanism movement.